Sasuke, You Coldhearted Jerk!
by Karlo
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are both the most popular kids at school! They hate each other, but Kakashi just gave a weird assignment! Totally weird. Read to find out what it is! Please review! I'm not very good at this. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who read my last fanfic 'Changes' I deleted that one because I thought it was so boring and stupid. Gomenasai! Beside, I like it better when it's place in the 21st century.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke, You Cold-hearted Jerk!**

"On three! 1, 2, 3! SHINJITE! (Believe)" shouted the four girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was KHS's (Konoha High School) motto. _Shinjite_, meaning believe, is supposed to bring sprit to the many students of KHS, hoping for a successful future. These students included the most popular, not to mention most admired, girls in the school. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tobika Tenten. Their group is called 'Hikari.' (Light)

Although they were the hottest, most beautiful, and kindest students in the school, they all had completely different personalities.

Yamanaka Ino has long blonde hair put into a pony tail, and stunning blue eyes which the most of the boys fell for every time. She is a girl obsessed with how she looked. To her, one zit would be the end of the world. Everywhere she went, she would always carry anything that held make up in it.

Hyuuga Hinata has short purplish/black hair, and beautiful lavender eyes that also caught some of the boys. She was the shy one in the group, when it came to people that she didn't know, but she really looked cute when she smiles or blushes.

Tobika Tenten has long brown hair rolled up into two buns bilaterally centered. She has soft brown eyes that seem harmless at first, but when she gets very, very, very angry, it would be safe not to get in her way. Never look straight into her eyes when she's angry. She's the tough one in the group.

Haruno Sakura has short pink hair that only lead down to her shoulders and very stunning emerald orbs for eyes. Unlike her friends, she was naturally beautiful, since her pink hair is natural. She stood out from the others, especially when she did the impossible. It was nearly impossible to see her become even more beautiful after you take a first glance, but she did it whenever she gave even a slight smile to her fans.

Some boys would start drooling after one glance at her. At that, Sakura would giggle a little, which made her even more to dyish, to the boys. Then she would be even more admired by all the girls. She was 'perfect.' Especially since she was very smart. Emphasis on the word 'very.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's get to class!" Sakura said very cheerfully.

"Yeah c'mon girls! Sakura's boyfriend might be waiting for her!" shouted Ino.

"Boyfriend?" Sakura said a little shocked, "That cold-hearted jerk would never be my boyfriend! Emphasis on the word 'never'."

"Onegai (Please)……………………Y-Yamete (Stop)" Hinata blurted shyly.

"She's right you two. Stop it or I'll handle this myself. I'll try not to hurt you, but hey!" Tenten gave them evil glares.

They both sighed and nodded.

"On three! 1, 2, 3! SHINJITE!" all in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course beautiful girls always have really handsome guys that the school considers as perfect couples. For them, it would be Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Neji. (Cousin of Hinata) Their group is called 'Yami.' (Dark)

Uzumaki Naruto has blonde spiky hair, with bright sapphire eyes similar to Ino. Apparently, he's not her fiancé. Hyuuga Hinata is. He's practically the complete opposite of the shy girl. He was always very energetic, outgoing, and most importantly, not shy, but opposites work well, right?

Nara Shikamaru has dark brown hair, and relaxing black pearls for eyes. Ino is considered his perfect mate. He was lazy, care free, and especially not freaked out about his looks. They're perfect for each other, right?

Hyuuga Neji has blackish/brownish hair tied all together at the end with a single rubber band. Being matched up with Tenten didn't seem too bad. Unlike the other two, they had one thing in common. They were tough and easily aggravated. They make a great couple, right?

Uchiha Sasuke has really shiny black hair that spikes at the black of his head, and he has the most capturing onyx orbs for eyes. He was the school's top heartthrob, hottie, and seriously, not a very kind person. His personality was the complete opposite of Haruno Sakura. He was cold, distant, and never smiles, smirks, or ever looks like he's in a good mood. He was the one referred to as the cold-hearted jerk. It was probably just by luck that he was supposedly Sakura's main match-up because unlike the others, they hated each other. So much that they even have to make comments when the other just takes one glance at the other. Oh well, right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls made just on time to their homeroom. They don't know why they wanted to. Hatake Kakashi was always late anyways.

The four were greeted with almost all the boys in the class staring at them with some drool dripping from their mouths. Both Tenten and Ino were grossed out by the sight. Hinata blushed and Sakura gave a small giggle with a smile on her face.

That's when hearts appeared in their eyes.

"Oi, Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted. Neji then gave him a don't-you-hurt-my-cousin-or-I'll-kill-you kind of glare. Naruto gulped loudly.

"O-Ohayo N-Naruto-kun" she took the seat next to him. He smiled at her and she blushed madly.

"Hey Shikamaru" said Ino.

"What's up Ino" he gave a soft smile. _She's lookin' fuh-ine._

"The ceiling" she smiled and took a seat next to him.

"Still silent as usual Neji?" Tenten asked. He glanced at her.

"Whatever" She took her seat next to him.

Sakura started walking down the aisle to her seat not noticing that Sasuke had purposely set his back pack in the way. "Whoa!"

She tripped and landed flat on her face. She steadily got up and took her seat next to him. It's not that she wanted to, but it was their assigned seats. She just smiled as Kakashi-sensei came in.

"Usura tonka chi! Watch where you're going. You could've damaged my backpack!"

"Well excuse me!" said sarcastically.

"Are you two flirting with each other?" asked Kakashi.

"No!" said in unison. _KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

He sighed and went to the front of the classroom. "Alright everyone SHUT UP!"

Everyone froze anime style. (Sound of a cricket) "Arigato! Just a reminder, the school dance will be held tomorrow at 7 p.m. to 10 p.m. Since of all the racket this morning, I don't care what Tsunade-sama says, I'm requiring you all to go with a date and you must dance at least once. This counts as a test grade"

All the girls, except Hinata, Tenten, and Ino stared at Sasuke. Those three already had dates. Vice-versa with Sakura. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, already had a good idea who they were going with.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Sasuke and Sakura in unison.

"Shut up you two! This beats a normal standardized test"

"I'd rather take that than go to some stupid dance!" exclaimed Sakura.

"At least that's one thing we agree on"

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"Why don't both of you shut up or I'll require you two to go together"

They stop in their tracks anime style. (Sound of a cricket) They really didn't want that to happen.

"Demo-" (but) Sakura was cut off.

"That's it! Class, don't plan on asking these two right here," points at Sasuke and Sakura, "They're already going with each other"

"What!" replied Sakura.

"Way to go forehead girl"

The girls shot daggers at Sakura as the boys did the same to Sasuke.

RIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

"There's the bell! Get out of here!" Kakashi disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sakura's POV**_

_I hate you, Kakashi! Why do I have to go to that stupid dance, anyway? Scratch that, why do I have to go with him. He's just a cold-hearted jerk! Why not anyone else?_

Sakura starts to walk out of the classroom when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"What time should I pick you up?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_Baka Kakashi! You just had to ruin my life! That's just a freakin' stupid dance and she's just a freakin' stupid girl! There's nothing special about her. Oh well……_

He saw Sakura already heading out of the classroom, so he quickly caught up to her grabbed her shoulder.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"What time should I pick you up?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Normal POV**_

"Look, I don't even think I'm going. My grades can take a beating just this once. This is stupid. Especially since I have to be with you the whole time, you cold-hearted jerk! I hate you!"

"Duh, but I need a good grade!" he was lying. He was just as smart as Sakura and their grade point averages were well above average. Just somewhere between 200 and 450. Nothing to be surprised about.

"But your GPA is exactly 379.24. Why would you need a good grade?"

"Don't change the subject. What time?"

"I'm not going. My GPA is 414.97 and I don't care if it goes down!"

"Fine…………………"

**To Be Continued……………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long update, but I make this up as I go along. (gasp) I'm surprised that I even got some reviews and that you all liked it. Thank you all, and as my thanks, here's the second part.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke, You Cold-hearted Jerk! (Part 2)**

Second period already started with Sakura and Sasuke both taking math, but with different teachers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sakura's POV**_

Ayumi-sensei was quietly and gracefully writing a huge problem on the board, but I practically scanned it already. I knew the answer and was just taking careful notes on how to work the equation. It was all too easy.

"Hey Sakura" someone whispered.

I turned around to see Ino's face looking straight at me.

"Nani?" (what) I whispered back.

"I was wondering if you're excited to go to that dance"

"I'm not going"

"Demo-"

"Shut up!" I said a little too loudly. Ayumi-sensei's head shot towards my direction. She looked a little concerned and spoke up.

"Haruno Sakura, we do not use that kind of language in this classroom. (I sighed) And since you're so talkative this morning, please take the liberty of answering the question written on the board"

I scanned the question as quickly as possible.

"21_t_ to the 4th minus 19_t_ cubed minus 3_t_ squared minus 33_t_ plus 101" I said in a very, very grim voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Megumi-sensei was watching our every movement, at least until the whole class was silent. That's when she can fully trust that we're listening, and she resumes righting random stuff on the board. I hated it, but I kept glancing at the board now and then to look like I'm listening. I was practically smarted than the teacher by now.

"Yo Sasuke" someone whispered.

I turned around to see if it was anybody important, but I was wrong. It was only Naruto.

"What do you want?" I whispered back.

"That's cold" whispered sarcastically, "Anyway I can't believe that you have to go with that loser, Sakura"

"The only loser I see is the one who's talking"

"Whatever"

"Just remember this _Naruto_. Sakura's not as big of a loser as you think"

"Chyotto Matte! (Wait a minute) I must be dreaming. Were you just defending Sakura? Does that mean you like her?"

"I said Shut up!" I said that a little too loudly.

"Mr. Uchiha! Onegai! No trash-talking in class"

"Gomenasai Megumi-sensei"

RIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Please don't forget that we a have a test next class period"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Lunch……………………With Sasuke……………………………….._

Sasuke sat down at his table, where both Yami and Hakari always sit in the lunchroom, but he felt something was missing. He couldn't really tell what was missing because he usually had his eyes closed, but he felt relaxed. Too relaxed during his free period. It wasn't the lack of fan girls, but something else.

As he stood up, he noticed what was wrong. He got his answer when all the girls ran up to him. Sakura wasn't there to bug him the whole time. _Where is that pink haired freak. Now she punishes me by giving all the other girls a chance. When I get my hands on her I'll………………………………._

"Naruto!"

Naruto's head in Sasuke's direction, but he could barely see him over all his stupid fan girls. _Aw great! Hold it Sasuke! I'll get you out!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Sakura………………………………………………………………_

Sakura was outside, under the cherry blossom tree, where there were less people and a little bit of silence, but she wasn't cheerful at all. In fact, she was the complete opposite from cheerful, she was crying. Her tears as clear as crystals, but all for sadness. No sign of happiness at all.

_Gomenasai Tou-san, Kaa-san. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't anything. I'm a failure. Please forgive me. I can't go to that dance, not with Uchiha at least. I want to go to your resting place. I-_

"Looks like the Ice queen is finally melting" someone cut her off.

She looked up to see the famous Uchiha Sasuke, standing before her looking down into her glistening emerald eyes, still with the same emotionless look on his handsome face. _What does he want from me?_

"Shut up!" she responded with tears still dropping from her flawless face.

"Answer this first. Why would the famous Haruno Sakura be crying?"

"Wouldn't you wanna know!" she closed her eyes, still lost in her memories of sadness. She didn't want him to know about her mother and father and how they died. She didn't want him to know the truth about her. She didn't want him to know that all these years, she's been hiding her pain under her smile. No one could ever see a hint of sadness in her. Not even he could see. "Besides, why do you care?"

"I don't"

"Then wh-"

"You know, you have some nerve of leaving me with the other girls in the cafeteria. I actually had to get help from Naruto, gasp"

"It was that bad?"

"Yes! Now answer me!"

"I can't…………" she said leading into a whisper. She looked back down on the ground as more tears fell from her eyes, all so warm for caring, but so cold because of a lost loved one. She wanted to keep on crying. It didn't exactly make her feel any better, but it was the only thing she could do. _Kami-sama _(God)_……………………………Onegai_

She felt someone put there hands a little forcefull, but also very gently on her small shoulders. It was so warm, and yet she didn't know why. The fact that they were the arms of Uchiha Sasuke made her wonder even more about herself.

"Yamete Sakura" she looked deeply into is cold onyx eyes, but she didn't see the normal emotionless face. She a saw a bit of concern in his look.

He came closer and closer and closer. Their faces were only centimeters apart now, as they started to slowly close their eyes for the final embrace, but then-

RIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Their heads shot towards the school building, watching everyone outside run inside.

They faced each other after all the commotion. Sasuke smirked.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh UCHIHA!" she slapped him as hard as she could, making him drop to the ground right beside her. It didn't hurt him physically, but it was as if he died mentally.

"What the heck was that for!" she didn't reply, she was already running towards the building. _Arigato……………………………….Sasuke-kun_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews. Like I said, I make this up as I go along, so don't think it's gonna be perfect. I might have rushed through some parts and others went by for a long time, so give it a chance.

Here's part 3.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke You Cold-hearted Jerk! (Part 3)**

Sasuke walked in the science room, noticing the pink haired girl sitting at her chair, with her had way down in her arms on her desk. She was still depressed. So depressed that her loving fans didn't even try to cheer her up, but it was Sasuke's turn, although he couldn't do it at the moment. With the fact that all the girls crowded around him, but before they could drag him away, someone yelled.

"YAMETE!"

All the females turned around to see Sakura, still with tears falling from her face. She was still sad, but she had a serious look on her face. She wasn't in a mood to be toyed with. She was indeed angry. First she deals with the death of her parents, and now this. Someone spoke up.

"Aw, you sad that Sasuke would never love you?" it was one of his random fan girls.

"Look who's talking" Sasuke stated clearly. Sakura turned and faced in the opposite direction, still in shock. She started to cry a little more.

"Onegai…………………………………Yamete" her voice faded into a whisper. The same person spoke up again.

"Like I'm gonna take orders from a pink headed freak!" Sasuke's head shot towards her direction giving her a very angry glare. He didn't really like Sakura, but he didn't like it when other people insult her. He leaned in towards her, but not towards her lips. He suddenly stopped when he was in front of her ear. He whispered.

"I'll kill you if you throw anymore insults at Sakura" she shouted.

"WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER ANYWAY! WHY WOULD YOU BE SO INTERESTED IN HER! No let me rephrase that! WHY WOULD YOU BE SO INTERESTED IN IT!"

All the boys shot daggers at her. _How dare she insult my sweet Sakura-chan_ thought one of them.

Sakura tried to ignore it by going to her seat, but she couldn't help but keep crying. She didn't care that she was being called a crybaby or anything else related. She just wanted to let go of the pain, but she didn't know the cure. Too blinded by her own thoughts, she couldn't see that the answer was right in front of her. It still remained a mystery to her, but it was in broad daylight.

"Sakura" someone called. Sakura looked up to see that it was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nani yo Sasuke-kun?" _Sasuke-kun?_ He thought. She was still sobbing.

"Stop crying" said emotionlessly.

"Gomen (Sorry)………………" she forced herself into an upright position and gave him a small 'Mona Lisa' smile while closing her eyes. Her face shined beneath the sun's rays, but she suddenly felt something soft and warm on her left cheek. She opened her eyes, and jumped a little when she noticed it was Sasuke. _How could he be so kind and gentle?_

His thumb started wiping off the stream of tears that was left on her flawless face as the other students stared at the couple. _Awwwwwwwwwwwww………………_

Sasuke took his seat beside her and leaned towards her ear. He whispered.

"You had your moment" she didn't take that as an insult. She just smiled, feeling better about today.

"Arigato!"

"Yeah whatever"

Kurenai-sensei entered the room.

"Alright class! I know you all were expecting a lesson plan for today, but I kind of misplaced the lesson plans, so you all have a free day"

Sasuke and Sakura faced each other in sudden surprise. They looked behind them, and of course, all the girls and boys face both of them. All drooling and hearts for eyes. _Uh oh………………………._ They both thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere else in the classroom………………………………_

"I guess they need our help" said Naruto.

"Whatever" Neji.

"It would be too troublesome if we help" Shikamaru.

"Besides, let's see if they could bond with each other" Ino.

"D-Demo-" Hinata.

"Let them be Hinata" Tenten. Hinata nodded shyly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you make Sakura-chan cry like that!" the boys shouted.

"You take that back! Sasuke-kun can do whatever he likes!" the girls replied.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on woman!" they shouted.

All the boys and girls got into a huge brawl as Sakura and Sasuke stared in confusion._ What the? _They blinked twice. Kurenai-sensei was too deep in catching up in her work that she didn't even notice. (Wow! She must be really stupid)

The whole subject changed when two girls came up to Sasuke and two boys came up to Sakura. One boy spoke up.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura"

"Nani?" said in unison.

"We are part of the school's new program of making magazine articles and we just wanted to ask you a couple of questions for our newest magazine, 'School Hottie's and Beauty's Tips'."

"Sure" said Sakura.

"Hn…………" replied Sasuke.

The two girls smiled as they took Sasuke to a corner, and the two boys grinned as they did the same with Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl spoke.

"What do you do to stay in tip top shape? I mean look at those abs, they're pumping. Tell the other guys your secret"

_Just great! More fans! _"I work out. That's all"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell the girls your secret. How does our hair always stay shiny and perfectly staright? Do you use a special gel or something?"

"It's natural" Sakura replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you work out?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that certain question"

"Demo-"

"That's my final answer"

"Okay! What do you think is most important about a person when it comes to couples"

"What do you mean?"

"Like when you're trying to get a girlfriend. What's the most important feature, to you I mean?"

"Personality"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you suggest to the girls that want guys?"

"Be themselves. It's all about personality. I personally don't care that much about looks. I thing trying to be something you're not is stupid"

"But what about how you look?"

"It's natural"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have a girlfriend at the moment?"

"No"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"I don't really have one for the time being"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about Sakura?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about Sasuke?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" said emotionlessly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That pink headed freak? The only reason why I hang with more often is that she's not one of my stupid fans. She would never be my girlfriend"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would that cold-hearted jerk be my boyfriend? I hate him! I'll kill the person who came up with this! I'll beat the daylights out of that person!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura walked back to their seats. Sasuke was still calm and emotionless, but Sakura was still angry after that last question.

The other six (Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino) walked up to them, all on Sasuke's side of the table, fearing the wrath of Haruno Sakura. Naruto spoke.

"Yo Sasuke! What's up with Sakura?" he couldn't reply because Sakura spoke up.

"What's up? Oh I'll tell you what's up! They thought Sasuke was my boyfriend!"

"They thought you were my girlfriend and you don't see me getting' all angry."

"You two didn't agree?" said Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him, slowly getting angry. He hated the fact his so called best friend thought that Sakura and he should together. It was sickening him to a pulp. He hated himself for even thinking about the fact that Sakura might be the perfect girlfriend. She was smart, beautiful, and kind. She was practically perfect. The most important fact was that she wasn't one of his stupid fans. That's what mattered most to him at the moment.

"Okay, currently stepping away from the really angry Uchiha" Naruto said.

The other five gave the sight a small giggle. Hinata blushed in the process.

RIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The whole class started heading out the door, but before Sakura could walk out, Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"Give me your answer"

"To what?"

"To the dance"

"I'll think about it. Besides, you're just doing this for a grade. It's not like you really want to do this."

"How would you know that?"

She turned around to speak to him a little surprised, but he was nowhere to be seen.

_What did he mean? Does he want to do this?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. If you could, not an invasion of privacy, but could you tell me where you live? Country or state. Just wondering, I want to know how far my story got from Oklahoma. Just if you can, you don't have to. Much appreciated! Sorry for the long update.

Here's the 4th part…………………………

-----

**Sasuke, You Cold-hearted Jerk! (Part 4)**

Sakura finally had a smile back on her face, but half of it was fake and the other half was real. She was too deep into her thoughts to notice her own self faking a smile. No one could tell, knowing that it was Sakura doing it, except one person, but that certain person seemed oblivious to the pink haired beauty.

She entered her fourth classroom, noticing that Sasuke was saving a seat for. He motioned her to come over. Knowing the famous Uchiha Sasuke, she was a little confused, but she obeyed. She slowly started walking over to him, but her fans tried to ask her to go out with them. She quickly declined. She pushed some of the persistent ones aside and took her seat, next to Uchiha Sasuke.

He had his legs and arms crossed and his eyes closed, but he knew that she was in his presence. Another beautiful girl approached both of them. She spoke.

"You two get along well"

Both of them looked up to see a girl with bright purple hair and dark blue eyes. She was very beautiful, but Sasuke knew who she was.

"What do you want Hayate?"

-----

Yadori Hayate. President of the Sasuke Fan Club. She is one of the most persistent girls ever to walk this earth, to try and persuade Sasuke. Anywhere she goes, Sasuke would be near or she would start a conversation about him. It's always either about his cute face, or his sexy body. It was never about his personality. Now you have a good idea of how she's like.

-----

"Hey cutey" she said flirting. He knew what she was doing, so he quickly looking for and excuse to decline the date. He spotted it and awaited her offer, so he could decline it. He was just hoping that Sakura wouldn't hate him for this.

"Why don't we go out on that date that we planned?"

"You planned it. I didn't agree"

"What? Do you have something better to do?"

Sakura was sitting right next to him and heard every word. She was a little shocked about the date, but even more shocked at how Sasuke gave her the excuse.

"Yes, I do"

"Like what? You have nothing"

"Sakura and I are hanging out after school"

Sakura's head shot towards the Uchiha prodigy. She was speechless, but she kept herself calm and asked him a question.

"When did we plan this?"

"You know! That one place, that one time, that one certain moment……………………"

Sakura was still confused, so she looked at Sasuke. He gave her a sign to play along. She didn't really want to, but she didn't hesitate to do a little acting.. She was a very, very good actress, but she wasn't gonna waste her best ability on the person she thought she hated.

"Sasuke and I did make plans, but you can hang out with him if you want, Hayate!"

"Aa! Arigato Sakura-chan! Come with me Sasuke-kun!" she replied a little surprise. _I thought she would hate me._ She pulled Sasuke out of the room, a little forcefully.

"Matte yo!" (wait) he shouted.

-----

15 minutes later...

Sakura was getting bored and agrivated. The teacher wasn't there yet, and since of Sasuke's absence, she was getting more dirty naughty looks from the boys. _Huh, men...They're so-_

She cut herself off, as she peaked out of the classroom. She couldn't believe what she saw. Sasuke had his hands around Hayate's waist, as she had her hands around his neck, and they were making out in plain sight. Sakura ran back to her seat before they noticed her, but she couldn't stop crying. She didn't even know why she was so hurt. She hated that Uchiha, right?

-----

_With Sasuke..._

_Where the heck is this freakin' woman takin' me?What is she pla-_

He was cut off when Hayate's lips met his own. Out of the sudden kiss, he gave in, not knowing why he did. He broke th kiss after ten seconds. Unfortunately for him, Sakura saw the whole thing. Sasuke spoke up.

"There! you had your moment, but don't think that's ever gonna happen again" he walked back to the classroom, leaving a very happy Hayate behind him.

-----

_In The Classroom..._

Sasuke carefully approached his seat when he saw Sakura crying. _Huh, again?_ He walked up to her and asked her something.

"What is it this time?"

She kept silent. Sakura didn't want to talk to him, especially after what happened. She laid her head down under her arms with tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to show him that he was the cause of it this time. She wouldn't talk, but she replied anyway.

"Nothing..." her voice trailed into a whisper.

"Hmph. Whatever pinkhead. Besides, what's your answer?"

"To what?"

"The dance!"

"Oh that...Gomenasai. I'm not going. Why don't you go?"

"Duh, forehead. I wouldn't have a date. You know, you're pretty dumb sometimes, even if you're considered the smartest."

She didn't stop crying. Her whole face was practically wet now, knowing that Sasuke was right in front of her. If this was his method of making her feel better, it wasn't really working.

RIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was the end of the school day and Hayate was approaching Sasuke.

"Hey _boyfriend_"

"I'm not your boyfriend, Hayate!"

"Yes you are" said Sakura.

"Where the heck did you get that idea pinkhead?"

She didn't answer because she was already running out the door. In a way, she was hurt, but she didn't know why. Maybe deep inside, she actually had a liking for the Uchiha prodigy. _Gomenasai...Sasuke-kun_

_What's up with her?_

"Why waste your time with her _boyfriend_?"

"I told you before, I'm not your freakin' boyfriend! I felt sorry, happy! Matte yo Sakura!" he ran out the door leaving a sad Hayate behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke, You Cold-hearted Jerk! (Part 5)**

"Matte yo!" Sasuke shouted at the very noticeable pink haired beauty. He left many of his fan girls in large confusion. He wasn't supposed to care, right?

He finally caught up to her, but he didn't really feel sorry for her, mainly because he didn't know what was going on.

"What's up?" he gave her a soft smile.

She kept silent, but more tears still poured down her face. "Hey Sakura"

Sakura was a little shocked by the way he spoke to her. He didn't call her 'Pinkhead' or 'Forehead girl' or anything else. The famous Uchiha Sasuke actually respected her presence for the first time. He called her by her first name. (gasp)

"Nani yo Sasuke-san?" (_-san_ is used to show respect to someone else when you don't really know that person very well)

"Have I been demoted that much since lunch?" he gave her another soft smile.

"What do you want?" she turned around facing him.

"I want you to go to that dance" his serious face came back.

"I told you, I'm not going. You have Hayate now, ask her"

"Why do you keep insisting that? I told you, I'm not her boyfriend. Wait, are you jealous? Of me?" he chuckled a little bit.

"And what if I am? It's not gonna change anything. Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun. I congratulate you. You finally found a priceless way to humiliate me"

He stopped laughing and became a little wide-eyed. He never expected that from Sakura. Emphasis on the word 'never.'

"Matte yo! What are you so jealous about?"

"I don't feel the need of discussing that with you Uchiha-san. Especially not in front of all your fans. If I do anything to you, it just proves that I'm just as bad as anyone else that has something on you. You should already know anyway"

The problem was that he didn't know. He didn't have a clue of what was getting to her. It was becoming frustrating, even for him.

"No, I don't"

She gave a long sigh, knowing that it was gonna be painful to say this to him. She whispered something in his ear. As time went by, his eyes widened in very little shock.

As her final comment was said, she faced the other direction, still crying, and started to walk home, but someone grabbed her wrist.

"What is it now Sasuke? Are you gonna come up with another plan to embarrass more than I am already?"

"Sakura, please forgive me if that had any effect on you. I didn't even want to do it"

"I accept your apology Sasuke, but I don't believe the second part. If you're gathering every last bit of dignity you have left to make me feel better, it's not really working. You have a girlfriend now, why bother"

"Demo-" he was cut off.

Sakura ran off. Sasuke was about to respond when all his fans and the guys from the interview came running up to him.

-----

_With Sakura…………………………._

"Sakura! Matte yo Sakura-chan!" someone shouted from behind her.

She turned around to see the six of her most loyal friends. (You know who they are) The group caught to her noticing that tears were still on her face.

"Sakura-chan? Daijoubu desuka?" (Are you alright?) asked Naruto.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying, my friends" she wiped off some of her tears and gave her six friends her unmatched smile.

"You're not a very good liar Sakura-chan"

"Gomenasai Naruto-kun" she replied going back to frown and crying a little bit more.

"Could you please tell us what's wrong?" asked Ino in a sympathetic voice.

"You all promise not laugh?"

All six of them nodded their heads in silence. She got the message and sighed, getting ready for them to hear the painful truth.

"Please lean forward. I don't want anyone else to hear this"

They nodded as she whispered to them, her painful experience. Knowing that it was painful from the Uchiha, it was more painful than your usual painful experience because a normal painful experience and a painful experience with the Uchiha are two completely different painful experiences. (Got that?) She finished her last bit of the story.

"I guess in truth, I did fall for him, huh" she cried more as she fell into Naruto hands, just needing someone to comfort her. As she cried all over Naruto's shirt, the other five all came up and patted her on the back.

-----

Sakura quietly made her way to her house, still crying, but much less. Actually, she wasn't crying, tears were still there, not yet wiped off. _I guess I should enjoy myself, knowing that tomorrow's my birthday and the dance._

"Matte yo!" someone called behind her. She knew that it was Sasuke, so she didn't bother to stop and turn around. She kept on going as if she heard nothing.

"Nee kikoemasuka? (can you hear me?) Chyotto matte kudasai!"(please wait a minute?) he caught up to her with just a hint of concern in his eyes. He ran in front of her, blocking her path.

"Onegai……………………………I have to get home" she responded.

"Please, believe me" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

He started to wipe off her tears, but she slapped him.

"Don't touch me!" she demanded.

"Please! I hate it when you cry!"

"Why do you care? It's none of your business"

"I'll make it up to you, at the dance"

"I told you, _Uchiha_, that I'm not going to that stupid dance"

He was still holding on to her shoulders at the moment when she started to cry again. Sasuke pulled her into a hug, but she quickly pulled away and ran home.

-----

Sakura reached her house and quietly went to the kitchen to prepare her dinner, but she couldn't stop thinking about something, or someone. Yes. It was a someone. She was thinking about Sasuke and Hayate kissing in front of her, but it wasn't all jealousy. She just didn't want them to be kissing, she didn't care if he didn't like her. She just wanted to be respected by him, but that sounds a lot like jealousy.

Someone knocked at her door. "Coming" she responded.

Who do you think was at the door? It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, but wait, he was smiling again. (He's smiling a lot now, isn't he?)

"What do you want, _Uchiha_?"

"I came to apologi-"

"Forget it. I accepted already"

"But you didn't believe me. That's not really accepting, you know"

"Whatever"

"I just wanted to tell you, that I'll be there, if you decide to come"

"Just get out!"

He did as he was told, but he gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing"

He ran out the door. _Sasuke-kun? _She thought.

-----

Thanks for the reviews!

I hope this was a little longer, but I tried to make 'his apology' chapter as long as possible. Gomenasai!

Review please………………………………………

The next chapter will probably be up by tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the previous chapter, but this one's longer. Probably as long as chapter one so please enjoy the story and review. I enjoy seeing no flames and I hope to keep it that way, but you never know.

Here's part 6...

**-----**

**S****asuke, You Cold-hearted Jerk! (Part 6)**

Sakura closed her front door in deep thought of why Sasuke did what he did. It wasn't every day that the famous Uchiha Sasuke smiles and gives girls a peck on the cheek. This was something more, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She ignored it for the moment, wondering what she might experience tomorrow, knowing that it was her birthday. From what she was thinking about, she had no idea of what was gonna happen tomorrow.

Surprisingly, she had a smile as she tucked herself in for the night. She had one last thought before she fell asleep. _Arigato………………………….Sasuke-kun_

-----

_With Sasuke………………………………….._

Luckily for Sakura, Sasuke lived right across from her house. He was thinking about her as he tucked himself in for the night as well. He had a, well, half of a smile on his face as he pulled the covers over his body.

He gave his actions for the day a great score. It was the very second time in his life that he felt happy. _Arigato…………………my little cherry blossom_

-----

**The Next Morning**

Sasuke was already at school knowing that it was Sakura's birthday, he wanted to be the first to give her a special gift, but little he know that he was in for a surprise as well. (I don't think you guys are gonna like this)

Sakura was wide awake and in the school building, heading towards Kakashi-sensei's class room, but she was in for a surprise.

-----

"Hey cutey" someone said to Sasuke, in the classroom. Sasuke looked up to see another hated girl.

"What is it this time Sasame?" he said in an emotionless voice.

-----

Toki Sasame, Vice-president of the Sasuke Fan Club. She was less persistent, meaning that she had more of a chance at getting Sasuke, but he still hated her. Just trying to lighten things up a bit people.

-----

Sakura had a huge smile on her face because while Sasuke was having that discussion with Sasuke, her six best friends came to say happy birthday! They're so sweet and thoughtful, aren't they? Anyway, let's get back on track. Sakura stepped in front of the doorway of the room, not daring to go in, well not yet. She acted like it was no big deal, but in her heart, it felt liked she died. Her friends were right behind her too, so they saw he whole thing, but Sakura struggled to keep a smile on her face. She wasn't gonna let one incident ruin her whole day, especially one her birthday.

-----

"I just wanted to say hi to my boyfriend"

"I'm not your boyfri-" he was cut off when Sasame locked him into a deep kiss. He quickly got out, but he saw Sakura at the door, struggling to hide her sadness.

"Sakura I-"

"No, it's okay Sasuke-kun" she kept the smile on her face, but one lone tears came down as she turned around and walked away.

"Itekimasu" ('I'm leaving' or 'See you later') she whispered to the gang. (You know who they are)

"What's so cool about her anyway? Why go after her when I'm all yours right here?" said Sasame.

"Shut up Sasame!"

RIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell rang as all the students ran to their seats, getting ready for class, but Sakura wasn't in the classroom yet. She arrived right before Kakashi-sensei entered.

"Please take a seat Sakura" She nodded but slowly walked over to her seat, knowing that it was right beside the Uchiha. Another tear fell from her eye still smiling to hide her sadness. Kakashi spoke.

"Alright class! You know what to do"

Everyone said cheerfully at her, "Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu Sakura-chan!"

(That long phrase means 'Happy Birthday') Well, all except Sasuke. Wow! He picked a bad time to be the cold-hearted jerk he is. He had both his arms and legs crossed.

"Whatever" he said.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"Alright everyone, since it's Sakura's birthday and because of my laziness, you all get a free day, under most of the rules" after all the cheering was over, Sakura turned back to Sasuke and asked him another question.

"What were saying?"

"I don't freakin' care anymore. If you're gonna ignore me every time then might as well stay out of your presence" everyone in the classroom heard him and were boiling angry at the Uchiha.

All of Sakura's fans were running up to him saying either 'You cold-hearted jerk!' or 'It's Sakura's birthday! How could you?' She spoke up, but in an emotionless tone.

"Onegai………………………Yamete. Don't you remember our motto?"

Everyone shouted, "SHINJITE!"

"Right, so please don't let one person ruin your day. I just want to have some fun"

Everyone except Sasuke, "Okay Sakura-chan!"

-----

After about ten minutes later, everyone started to settle down and have a game of truth or dare, but Sakura didn't sit in the circle. She just stayed in her seat, sitting beside the Uchiha, still smiling, but with a couple of tears coming down her face. Someone yelled from across the room.

"It's Sakura's turn!"

"Okay" replied the cheerful Ino, "Sakura! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like Sasuke?"

"Yes!" Everyone in the room started cheering, but Sakura wasn't finished.

"As a friend" everyone stopped anime style, then Sasuke spoke.

"You're giving me less credit than I deserve"

"I'm supposed to give you credit for hating me?"

Ino spoke. "Alright you two, before you get in an argument, it's Sasuke's turn"

"I'm not playing"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Neither"

"C'mon"

"No"

"PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSE!"

"Fine! Dare!" an evil smirk appeared on Ino's face.

Sakura started, "Ino pl-"

"I dare you to kiss Sakura!"

Sasuke spoke in an emotionless tone, "That pink headed freak?"

Sakura got up from her seat and walked out of the classroom. She had her head down during the whole process. Naruto spoke.

"Man Sasuke! Why do you always have to put Sakura down?"

Sasame spoke, "Because he's my boyfriend"

"No, I'm not"

-----

_With Sakura………………………………………….._

Sakura walked down the long silent hallway, heading to her locker for no serious reason at all. Maybe she thought that she could stick her head in and sob for the next forty minutes, but she felt that that was too pathetic. Even for her, but she just wanted to have a good cry and head back to the classroom with a huge smile on her face. She, once again, thought she hated the Uchiha. Sasuke already knew that she liked him, but now he didn't care at all.

She arrived in front of her locker, not knowing what to do anymore, but one thing was for sure was that she wasn't gonna go back, not yet. She would look too pathetic in front of her friends.

"S-Sakura-chan!" someone said.

She looked up to see Hinata and Naruto both holding hands with worried looks on their faces. She gave them a soft smile.

"What's up?" she replied in a small whisper.

"S-Sasuke-kun i-is l-looking for y-you"

"Why?"

"We don't know" answered Naruto, "He said that that kiss wasn't intentional"

"It sure looked like it" she let her head fall back between her knees, crying a little more. She couldn't do anything, and she hated that. It didn't matter if Sasuke hated her. It didn't matter if he ignored her for the rest of her life. She just didn't want him to be kissing other girls, but that collides with the reasons. If this is true, than the other two are fiction. She liked him, but was never able to admit it. Not in the current situation.

Now, she couldn't even get close to him. All because she hated and liked him at the same time. One side of her was telling her to get back with him while the other was telling her to drop him because there were so many other boys that were kind to her, but she could never decide which side of her would be the majority. She was usually in the in between, a.k.a. she didn't care. She ignored him.

"Sakura-chan, he's trying, in his own way, to apologize"

"I don't care. He doesn't either"

"That's just it. He wants you to think that"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh um……………………………nothing. Wow! Look at the time. We have to be somewhere. Itekimasu Sakura-chan!" Naruto gripped Hinata's wrist a little harder and ran back to the classroom.

_What's up with him?_ She thought as she quietly walked back to the classroom. Again, she had a smile on her face, but a few stray tears were still on her face, but it made her look cute. The tears glistened in the sun combined with her priceless smile would probably make anyone fall for her. Probably even Uchiha Sasuke.

-----

(laughs evilly)

I'm postponing the true kiss 'til the very end of the story, so don't get your hopes up. I like suspense, but this story is more of romance than suspense, so hang in there.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if Sakura seemed wimpy in the last chapter, but that's because she really likes Sasuke, but she's trying her best to ignore him. I hope you like this chapter because like I said, I haven't really thought about the whole storyline yet. I make this stuff up as I go along. I don't write a few lines each time, I try to complete the whole chapter once I start it.

Sorry! Here's Part 7! There is one nice kiss in this chapter, with Sasuke and Sakura, but the most romantic one. I'm saving that one for last.

-----

**Sasuke, You Cold-hearted Jerk! (Part 7)**

"Ashiteru Sasuke-kun" she said in his arms.

"Ashiteru Sakura" he replied holding her very gently against his body. They leaned closer and closer to each other when-

(laughs evilly)

You wish! Here's where the real story starts………………………………

-----

Sakura entered the classroom with her smile when she heard the whole class chanting something.

"Motto! (More) Motto! Motto! Motto! Motto!" Sakura was wondering what all the fuss was about, when she looked in the middle of the circle of people.

Neji was kissing Tenten, Naruto was kissing Hinata, and Shikamaru with Ino. Surprisingly, Sasuke was still sitting in his seat, alone with both his arms and legs crossed. She decided that if she wanted to have a fun day, might as well spend it with him. The pink haired girl walked up to him.

"Why aren't you in there?" she asked gleefully.

"What do you mean?"

"I just figured that-" she was cut off

"Man! You think dirty thoughts woman!"

"Oh! I see how it is!"

"I told you that those kisses weren't intentional! Even you're smart enough to see that! I'm not a like other guys!"

"D-Demo-" she was cut off.

Ino and Naruto and practically everyone else in the room shouted, "DID YOU TWO FORGET ABOUT THE DARE?" Sakura started to speak.

"Guys, could we just-"

She was cut off when Sasuke's lips met hers. Although he pulled back only after seconds, Sakura still looked at him surprised.

All of Sakura's fan boys glared at Sasuke while Sasuke's fan girls shot daggers at Sakura, especially Hayate and Sasame. All their admirers looked at them with stars in their eyes. They also thought stuff like '_finally_' or '_Yes!_' It was a dream come true. Sakura finally got the courage to speak again.

"Sasuke-kun?" she managed to say but in a whisper.

He remained silent, still with the same stoic face like he did a few minutes ago.

RIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

There was the bell. Everyone rushed out of the classroom, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Sasuke spoke.

"Hurry up loser or we're gonna be late for gym"

"Aa Sasuke-kun!" she said gleefully.

"And don't let that kiss go to your head. That was nothing"

She nodded her head in silence, but she was still happy. A little down after that last comment, but she had **real **smile on her face.

Once she was done packing her things, Sasuke took her wrist and both of them ran off to the gym. She was surprised because after a few seconds, his grip shifted to her hand with their fingers entwined. They looked so mush like a couple now, but he remained silent and emotionless. She started to speak.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Nani yo?" (What?) he said, still with no emotion.

"Um………" she pointed to their hands.

"What about it?" Whoa! Totally weird!

"People are givin' us dirty looks right about now"

"Why are you worrying about what other people think?"

She responded to that comment with a huge blush. She didn't know that the famous Uchiha Sasuke would be doing this to her. It was really sweet, but he never showed this before. Why start now? Sasuke spoke.

"Pick up the pace, would ya?"

She remained silent, but she gave him a soft smile.

The two of them arrived at the gym, but everyone looked at them in shock. The two of them gave them looks of confusion until they looked at their hands. Sasuke was still holding her hand fingers entwined. He let go gently still remaining calm as always. He spoke.

"Man you have a strong grip Sakura!" Sasuke said as he twisted his wrist left and right, relieving it. She took this as an insult, so she slapped the daylights out of him.

"DAMARE!" (Shut up) Sasuke stood up rubbing his left cheek. Everyone that saw this all sighed in relief. _Phew! They're back to normal!_

"Alright everyone! Settle down!" said Gai-sensei, "The Spring of Youth won't come if you all keep yappin' you're mouths off! (Lee's not in this class. Sorry Lee fans) Alright now instead of doing your normal 20 laps, you all are gonna race. Thanks to Sakura's birthday, the first ten people to finish their laps get to leave early"

Cheers of joy were heard, so Gai-sensei spoke again.

"Pipe down you punks. Start running. Go! Go! Go! Go! GO!"

Unfortunately for the other 23 students in that class, Sakura and Sasuke were the fastest runners there. They were determined to race to the finish. Heck they ran so fast, they finished their first three laps when everyone else were half finished with their first. They were freaks in track. Sasuke spoke.

"Give up already"

"To someone like you, no way!" she said.

They continued at the same speed through the whole process. In about five minutes, they finished at the exact same time, with out sweating at all. Sakura spoke.

"Again!" she said very energetically.

"You're on!" They were just about to start when Gai-sensei stopped them.

"Look you two! The track meet's comin' up in a little while and I can't have my favorite and most active stars get injured. Just take the opportunity to rest a while"

"Fine!" they said in unison as they exited the gym.

-----

Ten minutes later, after Sasuke and Sakura finished showering up and changing and all that crap, Sasuke again felt something was missing. It just seemed quiet, too quiet. He felt very relaxed in his current state, walking down the empty school hall ways, waiting for the other 8 students to finish their 20 laps.

He noticed the colors of the objects around him. The school tiles were white, the schools lockers were all blue, and the doors were all brown, but he didn't see one particular color. He saw pretty much all the other colors that he could think of, but he couldn't see one color. He didn't really know what the color was until he saw Sakura's locker. It was decorated in fancy pink streamers with a big banner reading 'Happy Birthday!' He didn't see the color pink. He didn't see Sakura.

"Sakura!" his voice echoed through the halls, but he got no response. He started to run down the whole school building, searching for the girl with pink hair.

-----

"The eye is a bliss of solitude" Sakura whispered to herself while feeling the spring breeze in her hair.

Sakura was in the school courtyard, sitting on the branch of a large Cherry Blossom Tree. She found it comforting to look at the beautiful smelling flowers that she was creatively named after. It brought back many memories of her beloved parents which she missed so much every day. _Arigato Tou-san, Kaa-san……………………Arigato_ she thought. A few tears of happiness and sadness mixed ran sown her face.

"Sakura!" someone called from below her. She quickly snapped out of the trance and wiped off her tears. She looked down to see if someone important was calling her, but she was wrong. It was only Sasuke.

"What do you want _Uchiha_?"

"_We_ need to talk" Sakura looked at him in confusion. She didn't know why he said the word 'we' the way he did. It sounded like she was in a lot of trouble, but nothing happened. Was she getting punished for looking at flowers and daydreaming, or was it something else?

"I'll be right down" she skillfully leaped off the branch executing two perfect front flips with 3 twists.

"Show off"

"Whatever. So what's so urgent?"

"Well, Tsunade-sama required me to go to the dance"

"And?"

"If I don't go with you, I'll be either with Hayate or Sasame"

"What's your point?"

"I need you to go with me"

"No"

"C'mon! Anything! I'll do anything! What's it gonna take, a kiss?"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! No! I'm not going!"

"C'mon!"

"Hmmmmm……………………………My answer is………………………………………I'll think about it. Besides, it's just to stay away from those two, right?"

"Maybe"

"What do you mean maybe?" No response was given. She turned around and Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be seen. _What do you mean by maybe?_

-----

I'll leave it at that!

I want to see those anxious looks on your faces, but I'm not gonna rush it. I'm gonna go slower from here on out, just for the suspense.

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the reviews!

Alright people, I'll try to make the kissing scene as romantic as possible, but don't be mean if it's not. If you have an idea in mind, give it to me. I already have a really good idea in mind, but I could still use some ideas.

And for those of you who just can't wait, you all are probably gonna hate me even more after this chapter, but please hang in there.

Here's part 8……………………………

-----

**Sasuke, You Cold-hearted Jerk (Part 8)**

RIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_There's the bell for lunch_ Sakura thought.

She wasn't very hungry at the moment so she decided not to go back inside. She took a great leap and landed back on the branch of the Cherry Blossom tree that she was resting one. _I wish everyday was like this_.

Lost in her own thoughts, the thought of a certain raven haired hottie came to her mind. She remembered when he gave her one of his rare smiles. It seemed different than his everyday personality. He seemed calm, untouched, and (gasp) happy.

Those memories led her back to reality, remembering the dance. It was her birthday and she was supposed to get something special. Something that she wanted, but she couldn't figure out what she wanted. Was it just to have a good time with her friends, or something more?

She thought about this silently for about five minutes. She was lost in her own thoughts and memories again.

"Sakura!" someone called her from below. She knew who it was, so she didn't even bother to move an inch.

"What is it Sasuke?" she called back. She heard a loud thump in front of her. Sakura opened her eyes only to find the Uchiha crouched down in front of her on the tree branch, still with the same stoic face as always. He spoke up.

"Here" he said with no emotion. He held out his left hand. It held a perfectly made rice ball gently made to suit anyone who tastes it. She spoke up.

"I'm not very hungry, but thank you anyway" she gave him a soft smile.

"Just try it" he held it out a little further for her to grasp it.

"Okay then" she quickly said as she firmly grasped the rice ball. She held it up to her mouth and carefully munched on the tip of the specimen. She chewed it for a little while and swallowed it with a little surprise. She spoke.

"Wow! It really tastes good!" she said as she started on her second bite.

"Duh! That's because I made it" he said as he took a large bite on his own rice ball.

"Well (she swallows the contents of it) you're really good" she took another bite out of it. She took the 'him making it' concept by surprise, but by the way he said it, she knew he wasn't lying.

"Did I hear that correctly? (he swallows) Were you just complimenting me?"

Sakura gave him a cold glare, but she calmed down real quickly. She slapped him once again, thus making fall out of the tree. Thanks to his fast reflexes, he landed safely on his feet, and jumped back up to her.

"Uh! Idiotic woman" he shot at Sakura.

"Damare!" she said angrily at the Uchiha prodigy.

"Whatever……………………………Oh yeah!" he suddenly started digging through his pocket. Then he hid both of his hands behind his back.

"Close your eyes" he commanded in a gentle manner. Sakura quickly obeyed. She felt a gentle tickle against her shoulders and behind her neck, so couldn't resist smiling, but it went away after a while. Then she felt a warm breath by her ear.

"Open your eyes" Sakura opened her eyes as requested. She saw nothing new, but when she looked at near her chest-

"Oh my gosh! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" What hung around her neck was a necklace, but not just any ordinary necklace. The chain was alternating from gold and silver while the pendant that hung at the bottom was the best part. It was in the shape of a heart, completely made out of emerald, while having shades of blue when it shone in the sun. It was magnificent.

"Is that all you can say?" he gave her his famous smirk.

"D-Domo Arigato Gozaimasu (Thank you very much!) Sasuke-kun!" she said still staring at the necklace. She finished her gaze as she shot her head back towards the Uchiha crouching in front of her 20 ft. above the ground. She gave him a huge smile of gratitude as she squeezed him into a hug. Sasuke gasped for air.

"S-Sakura, c-can't b-breath" she quickly let go of him from her grasp.

"Gomenasai" she said while blushing. She took another look at her new necklace.

"Wow! It really suits me, doesn't it? Thank you so much!"

"Sakura…………………………………"

She averted her gaze over to him, who was looking straight at her intently. He kept inching closer to her until her back was on the tree trunk. She was cornered, but she felt safe. She felt the feeling that Sasuke intent wasn't gonna hurt her. It just felt like heaven with him. She placed her hands on his soft ivory colored cheeks, feeling its warmth against her soft skin.

He had his hands against the trunk, leaning in towards her flawless face, but it felt wrong. Did he really deserve her, after all he did to her. It just felt wrong to, so he pulled away rather roughly. Sakura looked at him in total confusion.

"Sorry Sakura. It just doesn't seem right" he wanted to do it so much, but something told him that it just wasn't right.

_What? But, why?_ Sakura thought. "It's alright Sasuke-kun"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" many voices shouted from below. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked down just to find that they had a huge crowd of people wanting for them to kiss. Everyone had a camera in their hand, patiently waiting for the perfect moment to take the picture, but all was lost when Sasuke pulled back.

The perfect couple looked at their audience in embarrassment, so to entertain the audience, Sasuke gave Sakura a very gentle and sweet peck on the cheek. Sakura wasn't informed of this, so she was just as surprised as their audience, but she just blushed.

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _their audience thought.

RIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_ everyone thought.

-----

Don't hurt me please! It was my inner conscience that told me to do it.

Inner Conscience: I resent that!

Please review………………………………………………………………


	9. Chapter 9

Getting very, very, very anxious?

TOO BAD! (Laughs evilly) (Coughs)

Anyway, my creativity is coming to its limit, so I'm still expecting many ideas for the final scene. I could revise my idea to make fit with yours, so keep em coming! I'm ending the story very, very, very soon, so hurry up. Sorry, I just felt that this one is getting old and boring.

I shall await their arrival…………………………………(sighs out of boredom)

Alright, I feel sorry for you all so I'll skip on to the part before the dance.

Here's part 9……………………………

-----

**Sasuke, You Cold-hearted Jerk! (Part 9)**

"I hate you. You cold-hearted jerk" Sakura said quietly in his arms.

"I know" he said as they leaned closer and closer and closer-

Whoa! Rewind……………………………………………………(Rewindy Sound is Heard here)

It was 6:00 p.m. and Sakura was whizzing through her closet finding the right clothes to wear to the dance. She threw out almost every single piece of clothing, searching for the perfect match to for Sasuke to see.

**Flashback**

_It was the last class of the day and Sakura were, as always, sitting next to each other. They didn't even bother to get up again, even thought the teacher, once again, gave another free day because of Sakura's birthday. She started to speak._

"_Um………..Sasuke?"_

"_Hm?" he opened his eyes and unfolded his arms and looked at her intently. Who would've known that he would finally open up, "Spit it out!"_

"_Um…………………….." she started, "Are you still going to the dance?"_

"_What? You finally decided that you're gonna go?" he asked with a tiny bit of sarcasm in his voice._

_She nodded as a small tear came down her face. It was for happiness though. It seemed a little obvious due to the fact that she had her largest smile on her face._

"_You were serious, weren't you?" asked Sasuke. She nodded a second time as her smile became even larger when she closed her eyes._

**End of Flashback**

Her final choice was a pink blouse with a light blue skirt with small and cute imprints of Sakura flowers on it. She didn't bother to put on too much make-up. Sasuke felt that she was perfect the way she was. It was 6:45.

-----

Sasuke already dressed, waiting for his date to arrive. He was wearing a semi-casual outfit. This included loose khakis, a thin white shirt, revealing the curves of his abs, and a black short-sleeved jacket, keeping it unbuttoned to make him look cool.

"I wonder what's Sakura gonna look like" Sasuke asked himself to pass part of the time patiently waiting across the street, facing Sakura's house. (They only live across the street from each other)

Then he started to think how this date started.

**Flashback**

"_You were serious, weren't you?" asked Sasuke. She nodded a second time as her became even larger when she closed her eyes. He continued on._

"_And what if I say no? What would you do then?" he asked. He got his answer when she looked into his eyes. She looked a little bit shocked, but she didn't cry._

"_Fine, I'll go" he replied, "but only out of pity"_

_She was a little down after that last comment, but she couldn't resist hugging him._

"_Domo Arigato Sasuke-kun!" she said gleefully._

"_Sa-ku-ra…….can't – breath" he said gasping for air, thanks to her unusually strong grip._

**End of Flashback**

Now he was thinking desperately again. Did he really mean that it was just out of pit, or was it something else?

The door opened to her house as Sasuke looked stunned at how Sakura looked. Sakura giggled at him as she started to speak.

"Too much for ya?" she kind of yelled.

Sasuke didn't react. He just stared in aw looking very fascinated at how she looked. The most amazing part was that after dating like a ton of girls, she was the first to look normal. All the others always wore slutty outfits. She wasn't like that at all. She was……………………………………different. That's what got his attention all this time.

He snapped out of the trance after a minute or so and walked to her, extending his left hand out of his pocket to escort her to the dance. She spoke.

"Being a gentleman, are we?" Sasuke gave her a small glare, but she ignored it as usual. She tried to engage in another conversation, but she started out badly, because of how he answered, which made her blush madly while keeping silent.

"How do I look?" she asked him.

"Absolutely beautiful" he said.

-----

Sorry for the really short chapter, but I got bored. (sighs)

Please review and check out my newest fanfic. It's called 'Gomennasai'

Domo Arigato Gozaimashita!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sasuke, You Cold-hearted Jerk! (Part 10) **

The perfect couple finally made it to the dance after 10 minutes of talking. Sakura kept asking the questions, Sasuke kept finding a way to make her blush and look cute, and then he would smirk at her, which then made her slap him in the face and say shut up.

"C'mon Sakura" he said standing up and extending his hand towards her.

"What?" she asked awkwardly"

"We have to dance"

"Like it matters"

"Yes it does, now c'mon"

"No" she said, but then Sasuke picked her up bridal style to the exact middle of the dance floor. Then he set her down and placed her hands in the appropriate places for the final slow dance of the night. The nice beat of the song _Every Heart_ from Inuyasha came on as everyone else left the dance floor, leaving those two alone.

"We've been set up!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Sssssoo……" he said awkwardly.

"I guess. Arigatou Sasuke-kun" she started softly, "Domo arigatou gozaimasu"

"Watashi wa anata aishite imasu (I love you very much) Sakura" Sasuke tried to whisper to himself, but Sakura overheard him.

"Ai? (love?) Is that what you said?"

"I didn't say anything" he said in a comforting voice as they kept following the soft simple enjoyable rhythm of the song. After a while, Sakura felt comfortable enough to place her head against Sasuke's chest for the remainder of the whole song, but Sasuke spoke.

"You're enjoying yourself, I see"

"Oh shut up. Of course I am. What about you?"

"Considering that I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl ever, I say I'm having a good time" Sakura looked at him confused. _Did he just say that I'm the most beautiful girl ever? This can't be Sasuke!_

"Alright! Who are you and what have you done to the Sasuke I know and love?"

"Ai?"

"N-No" _Shoot!_

"Sakura" he said awkwardly. Sakura looked up at him, but she couldn't look away once she looked into those onyx orbs. Now, they seemed so calm and peaceful, unlike before. Now he gave her a true smile, not the ones that he's been fakin' before, but a true sweet and gentle smile of Uchiha Sasuke. _He looks so handsome_! She thought not averting he gaze as his and her eyes started to close slowly leaning forward. More and more. All the fans of SasuSaku in the school were getting tense as they readied their cameras, preparing to take the perfect snapshot of their first true kiss. Closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and-

YES! They finally did it!

Sakura could feel all her troubles and tension being relieved as Sasuke deepened the kiss slightly. Sasuke felt the same thing as he tasted the sweet lips of a cherry blossom in a human girl form. It was liked he imagined it, sweet, soft, and loving.

The picture was that they were kissing, lips connected and all, but they were still dancing, following the beat. It looked so romantic, but I don't make it sound that way. They pulled away after a few seconds for air.

"Aishiteru" (I love you) she said while panting slightly for more air.

"Aa" (yeah/yes) he said doing the same, but he pulled her back, not wanting to let go anytime soon. She tangled her hands into his hair while smiling underneath the kiss, knowing that this was the moment that she'd been waiting for. Sasuke had his hands so tightly around her waist and back that he slowly lifted her short body off the ground and keeping her a few centimeters above his head, like a married couple would do. They pulled back once more, but didn't say anything because they pulled back in after a mere 2 seconds. They didn't want it to stop, but the song ended after 2 more minutes, so they pulled away to go home.

"So, enjoy the dance?" he asked smirking.

She giggled very slightly, "_Yeah_"

"C'mon. I'll walk you home" he said as they started walking. He put his hand around her shoulder.

-----

"So……………Do you think that we gave them a good enough show?" asked Sasuke, still with his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Yeah" her voice was a little depressed.

"Hey what's wrong?" whoa! He actually sounded concerned.

-----

I'll leave it at that.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I was only aiming for the romance in this chapter. Please review and remember to give me ideas at how I should end the story.

Ja ne!


	11. BIG NEWS

Okay Okay, poeple, before I announce the probably shocking news, please, I'd like to thanks everyone for reading my very first fic ever. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was at xanga the whole time, and I was kinda bored of this, so here's the deal. This fic is discontinued, but I will update the others, but don't worry. I have one more thing to say, if anyone would like to email me one last chapter on how this story ends, I will put it up, but it's not first come first serve. Technically, this story will still go on, but not by me.

Anyway, what I'm saying is, I will give credit to the person, but next chapter, I will start on voting and show the participants on who want to continue my story. If you want to try it, I don't care how you do it, but I will add small author's notes at some parts, but I won't change the plot. email me at **K C V A L E R I O (that 'at' sign, can't put it here) G M A I L . C O M **if you want to participate in this. I'll only take emails from now to next Tuesday, so yeah, sign-up already and I'll start voting next time. The person who gets the most votes will have the chance to continue my fic. I dunno if that's a really big privilege, but I don't care. Just email me the story content in email, and I'll post the new chapter myself, so yeah.

Thankx for sticking with me.

-Karlo-


	12. Chapter 11

**HEY EVERYONE! I am really sorry for the long wait, but I really lost interest in this fic, so yeah, here's the first part of the ending.**

--

**Sasuke, You Cold-hearted Jerk!**

**Chapter 11**

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked her.

"Um….."

"Yes…….?"

"I think……."

"You think……..what?"

"I think it's better if we were just friends" she said trying to hide her small pain behind her smile. Sasuke smiled back slightly, and nodded.

"Guess you're not ready"

"No….I'm not"

"I can wait, we're still only in high school. I have four years to dream, can't I? You're the only that understands me"

"Thank you" she said hugging him and running off.

--

**Well, that should be enough til my next update, and seriously everyone, I want a beta, because I'm planning on ending this fic on the next chapter, but if someone says they want to, they can continue it, alter the storyline complete, do whatever they want with it.**

**-Takeshi-**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's the ending everyone**

--

**Sasuke, You Cold-hearted Jerk!**

**Chapter 12**

10 years later………

Sakura and Sasuke have been best friends ever since the day after the dance. Always hanging out together, always picking at each other til they explode, and you know, normal best friend stuff, but one time Sasuke had to 'talk'

"Sakura," he asked in a concerned voice as he was walking her home from their usually "friend" date after work every week.

"Yes, Sasu-kun?" (YAY, NEW NICKNAME!)

"We……."

"We………..?"

"We can't be friends anymore"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"You heard me" he said with a stern voice now.

"But, why?" she asked just about to cry. (AHA! SHE DIDN'T CRY THIS TIME. That's for you all who said she cried too much)

"Because I have to ask this one question. And if you say no, I'll probably die"

"O-okay"

He kneeled down at her side and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

--

**HAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO EVILLLLLLLLL.HHAHAHAHAHAHAHA coughs anyway, hope you liked the ending to my story. It ends as a cliff hanger, just like I planned it. I know, you're all heart-broken. Well, remember, if someone wants to continue it, just tell me.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just got tired of people saying that I'm so evil for having a cliffhanger ending, so here it is, the very final chapter of this fic. I don't care what you say about the ending, I'm tired, and I'm more into regular fiction now. XD**

"Will you marry me?" he repeated his proposal.

"I-I-I," she stuttered.

"Oh, so you hate me?" he asked standing up and frowning.

"N-No, I just need some time to think about it." After that, his frown turned into a soft smile as he knelt down once again.

"That's okay, think about it," he said putting the ring on her finger, "Just keep this as a reminder," and with that, he started to walk away.

"Wait," and with that, Sasuke halted.

"My answer is……"

"I kno-"

"It's yes," she gave a soft smile while blushing.

"Oh really now," he smirked, "I thought that you called me a jerk way back."

She punched him playfully, "That was a long time ago," and she brushed her lips against his.

**A/N: THERE. NO MORE, IT'S DONE, NOW REVIEW AND DON'T TELL ME TO WRITE MORE!!!!**


	15. Announcement

Hello, this is Karlo (formerly known as **Sumaru93**), and after 4 years without really any sort of real "activity" here on , I've finally decided to re-immerse myself into this site's beloved little "world."

This fanfic story, Sasuke, You Cold-Hearted Jerk, is, and always will be, the first fanfiction story that I had ever really posted and was contented with its completion, and though I'm very unsatisfied with its original outcome, I've decided to leave it as it was, unedited, as a chance for me to reflect back to my very childish manners of writing, maybe even as a learning experience, and as a reference point, so see how much my writing as improved.

I'm writing this short little update/announcement to you (whoever is reading this) on June 25, 2010, four years after I had original posted and completed this story. I'm writing this update/announcement with my improve grammar, vocabulary, my refined type of writing, in order for those of you reading now that have read my writing before to see how I've improved to a rather large extent. I'm not boasting, but even I, myself, have recognized the improvement. I was 13 then, and now I'm 17, I was bound to improve sooner or later, for even though most may have thought that I abandoned all my writing, I haven't.

You see, I merely abandoned my Naruto/anime fandom. I still highly respect those writers here who continue on with this, but sadly, I can no longer continue due to my lack of interest. During the last 4 years, I've been immersed with other types of fanfiction that include korean dramas and korean artists, which I'm highly satisfied with. I've been to other sites in which I can post my fanfiction, and if you read my more up-to-date stories, you will clearly see the improve in my writing as well, not just in quality, but in quantity.

I would like to described this improvement as myself, maturing. Growing into a more experienced writer, and so, for the finale of this announcement, I will mention what I really meant to say.

**For the most part, I may start coming back to this site, being a little more active as well, but not writing anime fanfiction, but rather, asian dramas. I've decided to start anew.**

What I mean from the above statement is that it's a high possibility that you may see more activity from me on this site once more. Who knows, when I'm just into it, I may start reading anime fanfiction once more, even start reviewing more often, but for now, let's just hope I will get my "mojo" back into this type of writing.

I've deleted all the stories I originally had posted on here that were still on-going for I knew that they were original doomed to be incomplete and abandoned forever. This was inevitable for even if I were to suddenly have the urge to write them once more, I don't have the original files, and even after reading them again, I don't think I'd be able to come up with the original story lines that I had originally planned for them all.

All in all, I hope to continue writing on this site once more, and a little support is always appreciated!

-Karlo

P.S. if you're interested in reading what I've written on other sites, PM me, or email me on my profile, and I'll gladly direct you to them.


End file.
